<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SAS]我们去看海 by Masakidotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324684">[SAS]我们去看海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom'>Masakidotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sa - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SAS]我们去看海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[SAS]我们去看海-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc"><h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>
</p></div><div class="m-about"><p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p></div><ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc">
<p></p><div class="m-post m-post-txt">
<p></p><div class="post-ct">
<p></p><div class="post-ctc"><h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_aab00f4">[SAS]我们去看海</a>
            </h2>
<p></p><div class="txt-ct"><p> <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>我不记得数字了，上一次的记述，我写下的数字是九百二十三。</p><p>我不知道我睡了多久。</p><p>但我想，这可能是我的最后一个梦，然后我将醒来，永远醒来，再也没有梦。我对这个念头深信不疑，既然这是最后一个，我将要为我的梦做好准备。</p><p> </p><p>壁炉上，我的猫化为了白骨，它的骨骼安详地卧着，头歪在一旁，前爪掉在了地上。公寓里满是灰尘，我的床褥上结满了蛛网。</p><p>老鼠停下脚步，向我致意，然后消失在老房子的深处。</p><p> </p><p>在这些旧物里，我是新的，我还活着。</p><p>我下地，踩了踩自己床边的拖鞋，拖鞋坍塌下去，变成了腐朽的软布。我的苏醒搅起了这个房间里枯朽的空气，一切勉强维持着形状的东西，因为空气的流动坍塌了下去。</p><p> </p><p>曾经是灰色的拖鞋，曾经是雪白的毛巾，曾经是缀着黑色流苏的墨绿色沙发，曾经是豆沙色的窗幔，一样样损毁塌陷。</p><p>它们都是顽强的事物，等到我转醒，然后向我告别。</p><p>我走过去，抚摸着猫的头骨，我还记得它活着时的样子，棕黄色的毛皮，眯起来的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>这是我第九百二十三次苏醒，我怅然若失，却不觉得悲伤。</p><p>拉开窗前的矮桌的抽屉，里面堆放着一些纪念用的金币，颜色也黯淡了，但都完好无损。我拿出数枚，小心地用手帕包好，我赤身裸体地离开公寓，却并不觉得紧张。</p><p>如同我之前所说，我已经经历这一切，九百多次了。</p><p> </p><p>公寓外面的天空，是透彻的蓝色，只要生活在这颗星球上，人们就无法逃离这片天空，只要我们还在呼吸，我们就无法逃离自己的身体。</p><p>活着，活着这件事情本身，就等于无数的限制加诸自身。</p><p>似乎只有我是个例外，因为我会做梦。</p><p>我不讨厌我是个例外，或许是因为做梦这件事不叫人讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>我走出废弃的公寓，熟练地从公寓地下室的洗衣房里找出被人遗弃的衬衫和牛仔裤穿好。它们看起来都是我不熟悉的风格，足以告诉我时间又过了多久，但它们尚未蒙尘褪色，似乎也没有被遗弃太久。</p><p>我还找到了一个黑色的双肩背包，它被丢在敞开的烘干机里。</p><p> </p><p>无法确定温度和季节，我又找了一件外套和一条替换的裤子，一件画着华丽大花的T恤，一起放进背包。</p><p>洗衣房里还立着一台生锈了的贩售机，我怀着碰运气的想法踢了它一脚，掉出两罐早已过期的可乐，和两包薯片。</p><p>或许能喝，但尽量别喝。</p><p>我这样想着，将它们也塞进了我的背包。</p><p> </p><p>终于走出公寓的大门，并不意外，我发现道路上空无一人。</p><p>我回头看，这栋公寓早已腐朽了。</p><p>我往前看，或许这座城市也被遗弃了。</p><p>人类啊，迁徙是他们的根性。</p><p> </p><p>远方传来模糊的轰鸣声，我往前走去。</p><p>我的要求并不多，只想要找一个地方再次入睡。</p><p>毕竟那将是我的最后一个梦境，在那之后，我再也不会有梦。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“大副先生！”</p><p>有人叫我。</p><p> </p><p>我转过头，年轻的男孩踩着飞船内银色光滑的地板，朝着我跑来。我看着他，像是看到年轻时候的我。</p><p>很年轻的时候。</p><p>我等待着他，他跑到我面前，朝我行礼。</p><p> </p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>我问。</p><p>“我们距离地球还有三个地球时的时间。”</p><p>他告诉我，手指挥动，蓝色的光线勾勒出我们的行进轨道，我点点头，他收起图表，朝我笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“大副先生。”</p><p>他的眼睛明亮。</p><p>“地球是什么样子的？我以前听船长说，您是出生在地球上的最后一代。”</p><p> </p><p>我看着他，他面前的电子名牌上显示出他的资料，他是在火星出生的第四代，和我隔了将近七十年的距离。虽然我们的外貌看起来，不过是地球时期的人们，在二十岁和四十岁之间的差别。</p><p> </p><p>“地球的天空是蓝色的。”</p><p>我对他说。</p><p>“这就是我记得的所有事情。”</p><p> </p><p>他的表情很失望。</p><p>“别的……没有了吗？”</p><p>我笑。</p><p>“海也是蓝色的。”</p><p>我回答。</p><p>“我出生在一座岛上，离海很近，我那时弄不清楚，为什么都是蓝色，为什么头顶上的是天空，面前的却是海洋，我以为到了很远的远方，天空和海洋是融化在一起的。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻人笑了。</p><p>他的眼睛里有明亮的，纯真的热情。</p><p>他忽然露出困惑的神情。</p><p>“为什么当年，人类要抛弃地球？”</p><p> </p><p>我沉默，想起自己还是个孩子时，也问过一样的话。</p><p>强烈的好奇心，驱使我拦住那些忙碌于打包和搬家的大人们，一遍又一遍地询问。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为迁徙是人类的本性，是他们应对无常的方法，当他们得到这样的机会，就会这样做了。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻人的神情，更迷惑了。</p><p>“相叶先生。”</p><p>他问我。</p><p>“那么我们又为什么要回来？”</p><p> </p><p>我没有立刻回答。</p><p>飞船的舷窗外面是深黑的宇宙，巨大的太阳像是沉默燃烧着的兽，忍耐着痛苦低低嘶吼。</p><p> </p><p>“你想去看看海吗？”</p><p>我问他。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“上帝已死。”</p><p>这意味着上帝曾经活过。</p><p>意味着他曾经缔造某些奇迹，哪怕那奇迹可能是不怎么让人方便的错误。</p><p> </p><p>我走过了半个城市，没有人，人们彻底抛弃了这里，我在昏暗断电的超市里看到的食物生产日期，最近的，在二十年前。</p><p> </p><p>货架上用塑料袋套着的报纸用模糊的字迹给了我答案。</p><p>人们朝着火星迁徙，如同数千年前，他们顺着河流，寻找宜居的土地。建起新的文明，建起新的藩篱。</p><p>这座城市的居民，是最后撤走的一批，早在他们撤走之前，人们就已不在地球上生育，最后一代，这个代名词十分熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>我想不起来我曾经在哪里听过。</p><p>报纸的第二页是负责运送撤离居民的宇航员名录，为了宣传得宜，还配上了他们中一些人的图片，最大的那张照片是个年轻帅气的宇航员，有着一双纯真的眼睛，就像是清爽可爱的邻家小哥，可能从任何一个公寓里探出头来对你爽朗地笑。</p><p>我想了想，将这一页也留下来，塞进了我的背包。</p><p> </p><p>绝对的安静，理解了现状的我，这才懂了那远方的轰鸣，是来自于蔓延的森林，呼啸百年孤独的风声。</p><p>城市已经那栋容纳我断断续续沉睡了一百年的那栋公寓一样濒临腐朽，我已经无处可去，只能朝着森林前行，可我累了，我拉开可乐，喝了一口。</p><p>可乐还是可乐。</p><p>我倍感惊奇。</p><p> </p><p>其实我不觉得渴，也不觉得饿，会这么做，纯粹出于我的好奇心，如果一个人能够睡上一百年还身体健康正常，那么徒步不需要营养摄入，也丝毫不足为奇。我拉起我的衬衫袖子，上头用钢笔记录着简短的句子和数字。它们像纹身遍布我的身体。这大约是在我第五百次醒来的时候发现的方式。</p><p> </p><p>我会睡着，我会做梦，当我醒来，时间或许只过了一夜，也可能已经过了数十年，我身边的一切都飞速消失，唯独留存在我的皮肤之上的东西，不会褪色改变。</p><p> </p><p>我遗失了我前四百九十九次的梦，因为我用笔记本，用电脑，用我能想到的一切稳妥而长远的事物记录和保存它们，却全军覆没。</p><p>最终，我决定将它们写在我的身上。</p><p> </p><p>我从左脚的脚背开始，记录下第五百次的梦。</p><p>那是个很简单的梦，我只用了一个字和一个三位数来记述它。</p><p> </p><p>——蝉，500。</p><p>想起它宛如想起夏日的阳光，想起清亮的海水和青年的笑声。</p><p>我在一瞬间改变了主意。</p><p>我决定朝着大海前进。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“大副先生。”</p><p>年轻人坐在我旁边，这一次他的声音沾染了不安。</p><p> </p><p>我知道会如此，只是带笑沉默。</p><p>舷窗外蓝色的星球，如此美丽而宁静。</p><p> </p><p>“您回来，到底是为了什么？”</p><p>他问我，等待着。</p><p>船上的通讯器，不断地闪烁。</p><p>他紧张地看了又看。</p><p> </p><p>“想接就接吧。”</p><p>我说。</p><p>“早晚会来的哟，山本君。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻人固执地摇了摇头。</p><p>“我相信大副先生。”</p><p>他开口，说着他自己都不知道是真是假的话。</p><p>“我相信您……一定有您的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>通讯器闪烁的红光宛如不祥的火花，年轻人的脸被印照得闪烁不定。我的手指敲击着控制板，距离我们抵达地球，还有一个半地球时。</p><p> </p><p>一个半地球时，听起来真短。如果是运输用飞船，差不多能将上船的人安顿好，如果是星际间飞行，也不过是穿越卫星群的用时。</p><p>如果在很久以前。</p><p>人们从城市抵达海滩，要花上好几个小时的时间。</p><p> </p><p>这些都是现在的孩子们不会明白的。</p><p>那都是……我自己还是个孩子的时候的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>机舱忽然剧烈地颤动了一下。</p><p>年轻人差点掉下了凳子。</p><p>忽然响起的警报声，在机舱内回荡，十分刺耳。</p><p>我调转了航向。</p><p>躲开来自身后追踪者的攻击。</p><p> </p><p>“站到我身边来。”</p><p>我对年轻人说，他凑到我身边，惶然地看着机舱显示屏上的复杂数据。</p><p>他不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>“抓稳座椅的靠背，光君。”</p><p>我熟练地输入参数，按下按钮，输出指令。</p><p>轻巧地一个回旋，我们躲开了追踪的人。</p><p> </p><p>松一口气。</p><p>这样没有了单独的弹出座舱的老飞船，比起这孩子熟悉的新式飞船，更让我觉得称心如意。</p><p>                      </p><p>“我想念一个人。”</p><p>一切重新安静下来的时候，我回答说。</p><p>“我从未见过他的样子，我想念他。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>徒步去海边耗时良久。</p><p>百无聊赖，我开始阅读我身上的memo，手臂上，手指上，掌心的生命线上。数字和短句繁复地交叠，当时的我，不知道多想有效利用我所能够控制的一切。</p><p> </p><p>——仙台，533.</p><p>梦里去过的一座城市，和谁一起。</p><p> </p><p>——他穿了我的袜子，564.</p><p>大概是梦里，有谁抢走了我的袜子。</p><p>“穿了配套的！”</p><p>还这样洋洋得意。</p><p> </p><p>——梦里面叫他起床，可是自己很困，602.</p><p>这个他到底是谁？</p><p>我只觉得想笑，又觉得无比寂寞。</p><p>脚底的水泥地面皲裂了，植物们比起人造的水泥砖来，有多于它们数百倍的顽强。它们温和地等待着，任由人类砍伐和焚烧，知道总有一天，它们将重新得到这颗星球的控制权。</p><p> </p><p>我摘了一颗绿色的苹果，咬下去发现仍旧很酸，舌根很久之后漫起一点点甜，我望着天边厚实的雨云，选了一条看起来最容易抵达海边的道路。</p><p> </p><p>我的左手一直握着脱下来的衬衫，而右手的掌心里，写着一行字。</p><p>——黑暗是什么样子的？尽头总会到的。</p><p>——710.</p><p> </p><p>记忆支离破碎，眼前却能看见无边无际的黑暗，有人融化于其中，渐渐失去了自己的意识和记忆。</p><p>我好像在那里，又好像不在。</p><p>恍惚中我不确定是我在他的身边，还是他在我的身边。</p><p> </p><p>他是谁？</p><p>既熟悉又遥远。</p><p> </p><p>我仿佛知道答案，又仿佛全然无解。</p><p>只是知道，我想去海边。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“我和你差不多年纪的时候，是运送从地球撤离的最后一批居民的那艘飞船的驾驶员。”</p><p>“在快要抵达的时候，未知的黑洞忽然出现。”</p><p>我靠在椅背上，在通讯器不断闪烁的红光里，看着我面前备受惊吓，面色苍白的年轻人。</p><p> </p><p>“这些，都写在你们的历史书上了，是不是？”</p><p>年轻人点点头，看着我。</p><p>“为了不让飞船遇险，您做了一个决定。”</p><p> </p><p>我点点头。</p><p>那段记忆在我身体里渐渐苏醒。</p><p>“我的职责，是将他们安全送达另一个星球的地面。”</p><p> </p><p>重新计算轨道。</p><p>计算推力。</p><p>分配燃料。</p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p>我将主舱交给了副驾驶，让他带着最后的乘客们照着计算出的新轨道行驶。我记得我拍着他的肩膀，他的面容和我一样地悲伤而坚定。</p><p>“再见了。”</p><p>我的朋友对我说。</p><p> </p><p>我进入单独的座舱，弹射了出去。</p><p>后推力让主舱如我们所预料的那样偏离了轨道。</p><p>“而我被吸入了黑洞。”</p><p> </p><p>“没有人能想到，您还能回来，相叶先生。”</p><p>年轻人看着我说。</p><p> </p><p>“我也没想到。”</p><p>我回答。</p><p> </p><p>“没有立刻被压扁，没有被撕碎成为分子，我在黑暗中完全静止，意识和身体脱离开来。”</p><p>“我知道我活着，却也像是死了，我成为生与死之间一个化不开的永恒状态，时间被扭曲，空间被打通又隔断。”</p><p> </p><p>像是被独自埋葬在地底，却神志清醒。</p><p>像是被独自弃置深海，无法动弹，却能够呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人的脸复又苍白了。</p><p>我拍拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“你知道，在那段漫长的漂流里，在那段没有尽头的囚禁里，在那个时间和空间失去意义的地方，独自一人的我，是如何活下来的吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在那里见到了一个人。”</p><p>“他是我的一千个梦。”</p><p> </p><p>他那么近，又那么陌生。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>第八百五十七个梦是关于孩子。</p><p> </p><p>在被无数个梦境浸没之前，我拥有那座小小的公寓，之前的主人是一对慈祥的老夫妇，我保留了他们所有的装潢，只因为那让我感觉温馨。</p><p> </p><p>“我们的女儿要生孩子了。”</p><p>他们在离开这座公寓时对我说，老妇人抚摸着我的脸，从她的外套口袋里，拿出两条手链。</p><p>石榴石和祖母绿，她一时兴起，将红色的那个，套在我的手腕上。</p><p> </p><p>“这原本是我准备给我未来外孙的礼物。”</p><p>她柔软冰凉，满是皱纹的手，拍着我的手背。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你今后遇见他，还请和他打个招呼吧，那一定是个爱笑的男孩。”</p><p>她狡黠地笑着，将一个虚无的请求和我手腕上的礼物一起，推入了我的生命。我从未见过那个孩子，不知道他是否顺利地长大，这生命的连结，不比一根蛛丝更多。</p><p> </p><p>可你永远不知道，哪一根蛛丝是释迦牟尼垂向那些受苦的人的蛛丝，你也不知道，谁是释迦牟尼，谁是受苦的灵魂。</p><p>那串手链我戴了很久，后来那些如云团膨胀的梦境占据了我的生活，我不知道它从何时开始不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>我抵达了海边。</p><p>放下左手一直握着的T恤，我发现我的左手掌心，也写着字。</p><p>那是我的第九百个梦，我写得郑重其事。</p><p>记号笔的痕迹陷入我掌心的纹路。</p><p>我细致抚摸，像是抚摸着一个千丝万缕的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>——是你。</p><p>我默念。</p><p> </p><p>我睡睡醒醒，九百余次，只觉得失落，不觉得失望。</p><p>时光飞逝，百年缓慢地从我身边行进而过，我却只在某些时候，感受到彻底的孤独。</p><p>——是遗忘了你，让我感受到彻底的孤独。</p><p>我是个强韧的人，也不是个强韧的人。</p><p>自身的强韧来自自身的信念。</p><p>而与时光无关的强韧，只来自丰沛的爱情。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>飞船穿入大气层，我静静抚摸着手腕上的祖母绿手链。</p><p>那是来自我的外祖母的礼物。</p><p>我很喜欢，一直戴着，在进入黑洞的时候，我紧握着它。</p><p>它像是一根线，连接着一个飘渺的昨天。</p><p> </p><p>“是梦。”</p><p>我对年轻人说。</p><p>“有一个人的人生。因为那黑洞里被扭曲的时空，和我所不知道的命运，和我的悄然联系在了一起。”</p><p> </p><p>年轻人不可置信地看着我。</p><p>“这不可能。”</p><p>他说。</p><p>“大副先生，这在科学上，难以理解。”</p><p> </p><p>“他还在地球上。”</p><p>我笃定地说。</p><p>“您怎么知道？”</p><p>年轻人的表情更加不可置信了，可他的语气，并不百分之百地否定着我说的一切。</p><p> </p><p>这是个非常好心的年轻人。</p><p>我对他感到无比抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>“或许是他在我的梦里。”</p><p>“或许是我在他的梦里。”</p><p> </p><p>或许是他的时光太过漫长。</p><p>或许是我让他的时光太过漫长。</p><p>或许……只是因为我们相遇了，才发生了这一切。</p><p> </p><p>“准备着陆。”</p><p>我说。</p><p> </p><p>那追逐而来的白光，是回荡在星系间的通缉令。</p><p>从黑洞中归来的飞船驾驶员，偷走了一艘年久失修的老飞船，带着他新的副驾驶，私自飞向了地球。</p><p> </p><p>没有人知道他去做什么。</p><p>没有人见到他再回来。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“光君。”</p><p>大副先生叫我，我们在他的故乡着陆，按照我们的计划，他与我告别。</p><p> </p><p>透过飞船的舷窗，我看见海滩上，坐着一个人。</p><p>柔软的黑色头发，疲惫的，清俊的脸，手上用黑色记号笔写了许多东西，身边歪着一个黑色的背包。</p><p> </p><p>平凡又耀眼。</p><p>孤独却并不悲伤。</p><p>就像……大副先生一样。</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间，我对大副所说的一切，毫无保留地相信了。</p><p>我看着大副的背影。</p><p> </p><p>“大副先生。”</p><p>我犹豫着叫他，不知道还能说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“记住，你是被我逼迫的，他们会相信你的。”</p><p>飞船的舱门打开，大副回过头，对我笑。</p><p>“让你陪我来真对不起，但是除了你，没人能再把它开回去了。”</p><p>他看着我的眼睛，拍了拍我的肩膀。</p><p>“你是我最好的学生。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他头也不回地朝着那个坐在沙滩上的人身边走去了。</p><p>那个人转过头，对他微笑，也对我挥了挥手。</p><p>我看到一个拥抱，我看到一个吻。</p><p>我回到了飞船里。</p><p> </p><p>起飞之后，系统将刚刚捕捉到的，那个男人的动作，将图片传送到飞船的屏幕上。</p><p>我看着他张开的手。</p><p>我看着他的手掌。</p><p> </p><p>——相叶。900.</p><p>笔迹清晰，郑重其事。</p><p> </p><p>是他。</p><p>我默念，低空飞过无尽的海面。</p><p>太阳在我的正前方，安静地闪耀着。</p><p> </p><p>天空是天空。</p><p>海洋是海洋。</p><p>在无尽的远处它们连结在一起，融化在一处。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道自己为何而哭泣，当我着陆，打开船舱，在他们捉住我时，我掉着眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>我脾气古怪的同学来看我，不问我大副的去向，不问我可能受的处罚。</p><p>“你觉得他满足了吗？”</p><p>叫吉本的男生，笑着坐在玻璃窗的外面。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得他回家了。”</p><p>我回答说。</p><p> </p><p>“那很好。”</p><p>吉本评论道。</p><p> </p><p>“吉本荒野君。”</p><p>我看着他。</p><p>“你有没有做过梦？”</p><p> </p><p>他高深莫测地笑了。</p><p>“梦啊。”</p><p>“不就是在那里，和什么人相遇吗。”</p><p> </p><p>我在走过漫长走廊的时候，一直在想着我古怪的同学所说的话。</p><p>然后我笑了。</p><p>我想他说服了我。</p><p> </p><p>“后来那两个人去了哪里？”</p><p>在庄严的高处，有人问我。</p><p> </p><p>“他们去看海。”</p><p>我回答说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Fin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="m-info box"><p> </p><p>							<a class="date" href="#">2016-04-18</a></p><p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">165</a><br/>
<a class="cmt" href="#">8</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span> | </span></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA">#SA</a></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8">#樱相</a></p><p> </p></div></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div></div></div></div><div class="m-cmthot">
<p></p><div></div></div><div class="m-comment">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>评论(8)</p></div></div></div><div class="m-hot">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(165)</p></div><ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/">红槐树</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chioumuo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chioumuo.lofter.com/">人型化的變形蟲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/">Agi chan💚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/">寬寬是一条河</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/">菜菜籽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dududu489.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dududu489.lofter.com/">风叶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chanacute.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chanacute.lofter.com/">满岛是光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shermin8d.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shermin8d.lofter.com/">shermin8D</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://akijiangniurou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://akijiangniurou.lofter.com/">iiiiitsu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pingshouningliu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pingshouningliu.lofter.com/">平手宁琉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://benedict-hiddleston.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://benedict-hiddleston.lofter.com/">。小红阿绿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/">蜂蜜软糖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashi815.lofter.com/">櫻葉茉咲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sinilanka.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sinilanka.lofter.com/">思霓蓝卡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/">林千絵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/">今天xyyj喂鱼了吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/">今天xyyj喂鱼了吗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://odakotobuki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://odakotobuki.lofter.com/">燎原戦歌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mrsakuraisho.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mrsakuraisho.lofter.com/">よすみ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qian-h.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qian-h.lofter.com/">千篌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xxandyy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xxandyy.lofter.com/">XXandYY</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masaki-yi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masaki-yi.lofter.com/">相葉怡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://owlion.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://owlion.lofter.com/">玫瑰狮ROLAI</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://syusiku.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syusiku.lofter.com/">宇宙罐头</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://orangeaibar.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://orangeaibar.lofter.com/">橘叶叶叶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://linyf711.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://linyf711.lofter.com/">梓桑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shigui1203.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shigui1203.lofter.com/">时归</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/">仙发稚人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://paradox-x.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://paradox-x.lofter.com/">SakuraiMiao</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://397229959.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://397229959.lofter.com/">一生悬命吃土的烧酒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shuxi301.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shuxi301.lofter.com/">为止</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lilyzhai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lilyzhai.lofter.com/">温蒂和小飞侠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://sakuraisho-maozi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sakuraisho-maozi.lofter.com/">-猫子🌸</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sakuraisho-maozi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sakuraisho-maozi.lofter.com/">-猫子🌸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://3104nino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://3104nino.lofter.com/">N</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/">翎玥∩‘◇‘∩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rdjudeclamp.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rdjudeclamp.lofter.com/">林夕之夹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://judithshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://judithshi.lofter.com/">Between陳灣灣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jnsor00124.lofter.com/">Kanei-SOR</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://saechan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://saechan.lofter.com/">一坨爛泥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://masayuu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://masayuu.lofter.com/">120%</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://satotsuyoshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://satotsuyoshi.lofter.com/">面包和鱼子酱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://novem20160125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://novem20160125.lofter.com/">Nﾍ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sihuoyujin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sihuoyujin.lofter.com/">死火余烬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tabooooooo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tabooooooo.lofter.com/">冰摇红莓黑加仑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://placeless-place.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://placeless-place.lofter.com/">Mateo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://9171128.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://9171128.lofter.com/">一期一会</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sunbean.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sunbean.lofter.com/">Sunbean</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://00667.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://00667.lofter.com/">这是个名字</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>